Let's Give Us a Try
by ArianaGxx89
Summary: An Emison oneshot.


To all Emison fans: Emisons here! I am so freaking HAPPY!

I wrote most of this One-shot before 7x16 aired. I was surprised by 7x16 honestly, I thought the writers were going to wait a little longer but I'm glad Ali confessed her love already, and that Emison are officially a couple (I have waited a lifetime for this!)

Let's Give Us a Try

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, and Alison was in her kitchen, slightly leaning on the counter, looking out the window. In her hands, a mug filled with warm water and a couple of lemon wedges; one of the few things that can help calm her nausea these days.

The sun was about to set. Alison couldn't actually see it, but she could tell by the arrange of colors in the sky. Soft oranges and warm reds adorned the clouds that overlapped the infinite sea of blues. It was a beautiful and enchanting sight, she couldn't help but stare at it, become lost in it.

She held onto the mug, lost in thought. Her thumb caressing it slowly in a circular motion.

It's been about a month since she found out that the baby growing inside her is not really hers, at least not genetically, but Emily's. She was ready to let go of this baby, to terminate the pregnancy. She thought this was the baby of a man whom had done terrible things to her, who had lied to her, a baby she didn't want. But life had other plans for her and this baby, and now that Emily was in the picture, it was not a decision she could make on her own. She had to take Emily's feelings into consideration, no matter how messed up this whole situation was.

It has also been about a month since Paige had visited her here at her home, that visit she hadn't told Emily about yet, and it gets harder to do so with every passing day.

Alison let out a frustrated sigh.

 _"_ _I know how I feel when she looks at me…"_

That conversation with Paige,

 _"_ _I've never felt that way with anyone before"_

Every time she thinks about it, those feelings re-surface, and her irritation can't help but physically show when it does.

 _"_ _You want to be worth the effort… You want to be what she sees."_

Because saying those words aloud, to someone else, made everything more complicated for her. It made it impossible to ignore. Made it all the more _real_. She knows how she feels towards Emily. Deep within her, within her heart, she has always known, but she wasn't ready to accept it. She wasn't ready to do something about it.

Alison also knew that Emily had feelings for her, but was Alison worthy of those feelings? Did she really deserve Emily? Did Emily deserve her?

Emily, sweet Emily, the sweetest person she knows. The best person she knows. The complete opposite of what Alison is.

 _Em deserves better…_ Alison thought, another sigh escaping her lips, _Paige is right…_ Her internal battle continued. _I was a horrible person…_

She visualizes, replays in her head everything she had done all these years. Visualizing whatever memories she could recall, from her earliest childhood memories to the most recent ones.

She couldn't deny it, she was a horrible human being, she treated so many people unfairly, sometimes even worse than trash.

 _I still do horrible things…_

Even recently, the way she behaved towards Paige at school during a meeting. Those awful things she said about Paige, about their high school days.

 _"_ _Stop it!"_

And Emily reprimanding her for it, right there on the spot. Alison didn't think Emily would do that, she thought Emily would go along with it and take her side.

 _Have I changed at all?..._ Is the question on her mind.

Alison has changed, she knows she has, she knows that she knows better, but Paige somehow always brings out that nasty side of her. The jealous side of her. It's not a good feeling, and the only way to get rid of it is by making the opposite party feel worse.

But what really gets to her, what really ticks her off, is the memories that Emily and Paige share. Whether good or bad, they have actual memories. They were a couple for a very long time. Paige was the only girlfriend Emily has had that she had felt the need to compete with. Always.

There's been others, she knows. Flings, one night stands, occasional flirting, but they meant nothing, they weren't a threat. They didn't stick around as long as Paige had. Why did Paige keep coming back?

A part of Alison was scared that, if she let Emily go, completely let go, Emily could actually find happiness with Paige. And perhaps in time, would actually love her more than she loved Alison. That thought terrifies her, crushes her heart into tiny pieces.

"Ali, are you home?"

The voice surprised Alison, interrupting her from her thoughts. She hadn't heard the front door open, didn't notice anyone had entered the house.

She blinked rapidly a few times, a hand raising to her left cheek to wipe away a tear that had formed without her noticing.

"I-In the kitchen!" She quickly replied, setting the mug on the counter then turning around to face Emily. By the sound of the steps she could tell Emily had heard her and was nearing the kitchen.

"Look at all the cute stuff Spencer gave us for the baby" Emily said, a huge smile on her face as she looked at the contents in the bag. But then, when her brown eyes looked up and set on Alison's, her expression turned into one of worry. "What's wrong, are you feeling okay?" She asked, a little alarmed, as Alison stepped closer to look at the contents in the bag. Alison's face was an unusually rose color, eyes seemed watery, as if she had been crying.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, it's just a little warm here" Alison lied.

"Maybe you have a fe-" Emily's hand raised, about to touch Alison's forehead,

"Em, I'm okay" Came the reply.

It came out a little harsher than Alison had wanted, but she had a lot on her mind, and Emily touching her didn't make things any better.

She turned around and walked the short distance back to the counter where she had left her mug, swallowing the lump that had formed on her throat on the way.

A few seconds of silence passed. "What's going on with you lately?" Emily asked the blonde, or more like the back of her head, for Alison was no longer facing her.

Emily had been wondering this question for the past two weeks. Alison had been acting normal, but something was different, something seemed… _off_. She seemed distant at times, something was bothering her, she could tell.

And it scared Emily, it scared her what the answer to the following question would be:

"Are you…" Emily continued, carefully "having doubts about-"

"No, Em" The blonde turned around to face said girl, knowing which direction this conversation was heading.

"I know I asked this huge thing of you, and I understand if you can't go through with-"

"Em, stop" Alison cut her off, softly, taking a step closer. "I'm not having doubts, I want to have this baby"

"Then, what's going on?" Emily continued, confused. "You have been acting so strange lately, Alison"

Silence filled the room. Alison looked at Emily in the eyes, and held her stare for a long moment. She wanted to tell her what was on her mind, Emily deserved answers, the truth, but the truth scared Alison.

"Ali?"

But nothing came.

Only silence.

And staring.

And then that darn tear threatened to roll down Alison's cheek again. Her emotions are all over the place as of late.

Alison took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Emily," It was soft, so soft, she didn't know if Emily could hear. If she wanted Emily to hear, "I'm in love with you, Em"

And once again, silence.

And more silence.

And more staring.

Emily was at a loss of words. Completely. She wanted to say something, but the sentences wouldn't form. There were no coherent thoughts. It was as if she had lost both, her mind and her voice.

Alison continued, her heart thumping at an incredible pace, "Before Paige left Rosewood, she came to see me… We had a little talk" she took a step closer towards Emily, "She asked me what my feelings for you were" and another, and another, "I didn't tell her… But I knew, I've always known." And now she was standing right in front of the brunette. "I love you" She grabbed Emily's hands, she could feel the slight shake of them, their warmth. "I've always been scared to tell you. Always been scared to give us a try… Em, you know me, you know my past, w-what if I mess this up?" And the tear that kept threatening to come out all this time, finally did.

"You won't mess this up" Emily finally voiced, a hand lifting, caressing Alison's cheek. "Let's give us a try, Ali." And really, that is all she ever wanted, a chance to truly love Alison, a chance to truly be loved by Alison. A shot at a happy ending.

Upon hearing this, Alison smiled. What seemed so scary had turned into bliss.

"I love you" Her right hand going up, resting at Emily's jawline, pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss. "I love you" She repeated again and again, making up for all the years those words were unsaid.


End file.
